Why'd you do it?
by jibber59
Summary: There are some questions that are much harder to answer than they appear. Coded as Friendship, but you might call it first step to friendship. (One shot story of a scene I would have like to watch.)


_Just a short scene I always thought should be either at the end of the pilot, or the start of the next episode._

The seven men rode at a leisurely pace toward Four Corners, clustered, spread out just enough to give them all space for contemplation. It had been, for the most part, a quiet ride. Even JD's initial enthusiasm had faded some as the sober reality of the last few days settled over him. The group couldn't help but realize how lucky they'd been when they saw the pained movements of Josiah and Buck as they rode slowly to compensate for injuries. They'd come far too close to reducing their number.

Nathan kept his focus on the wounded men, which helped – a little – to keep his mind off the fact he'd left someone special back in that village, and was not at all certain it had been the right decision. He had no doubt he was needed with this group, but his heart wasn't fully in it. The others were lost to their own thoughts as well, mostly wondering what would came next.

Vin debated with himself, as he so often did, on whether to head south and risk finding his neck in a noose if he failed to clear his name. Still, he knew he couldn't go through life looking over his shoulder for bounty hunters. There were too many of them with no principles; who took the "dead or alive" clause as a licence to kill. He glanced over to Chris, and thought that, maybe, with a friend at his back, and with a little overdue luck, he might just be able to finally be done with the price on his head.

Chris could feel the eyes on his back but, confident in most of the men around him, he didn't turn to check it out. It was most likely Vin or Buck, given the others didn't know him that well, and they were too smart to risk staring at a hired gun. Well, JD might. Naiveté was going to get that kid killed. On the other hand, Buck seemed to have taken a fraternal interest in the boy, and that was a pretty good guardian to have. As long as his head wasn't turned by a pretty woman, or any woman, Buck would keep the kid relatively safe. It wouldn't have been Nathan watching him – he was too focused on the care of his patients. And Chris was certain beyond all doubt that Standish wasn't about to do anything that would bring the two of them anywhere near the chance of direct contact.

He wasn't really sure why he'd agreed to even have Standish ride along with them – now or when he was first invited to join in. The man was clearly trouble with a capital T – and obviously couldn't be trusted out of their sight. Hell, he couldn't be trusted while they were watching him. Still – deviousness had its place at times, and Chris was fairly certain no one he'd ever met could possibly be more devious that the southern gambler.

The man in question rode slightly apart from the others. He had chatted briefly with Vin as they rode out of the village, but after that the awkward silence encouraged him to set himself off. He was deeply regretting his decision to ride with these men. It was clear they didn't trust him – and with good cause. His actions had been selfish, mercenary, reckless and unforgivable. So, for him, typical. When the time came to leave the village he hadn't exactly been welcomed along with open arms, but he hadn't been turned away. Even Nathan had acknowledged a willingness, at least on the surface, to forgive him is southern prejudices. So, despite the belief he likely wasn't really wanted on the brief journey, he felt the need to join them, even if it was just for the short term. Larabee had left no question as to the consequences if he abandoned the group again, and staying with them for a couple of days provided the illusion he was going along with the ultimatum. And, if he was to be completely honest – a trait he was decidedly not known for – it felt good to be a part of a team, even if it was a momentary aberration in is life.

As they came to a shaded watering hole, Chris signaled for them to hold up. "Horses can use some water, and I think a break might do us all good. We don't have much further to town, so a few minutes more won't hurt."

He helped Josiah dismount, positioning himself to block Ezra from providing assistance. Nathan and JD gave Buck a hand while Vin gathered the reins to lead the horses for a drink. Ezra took the hint, and again set himself off from the group, sitting back to a tree and hat tipped over his eyes.

JD fussed over Buck until the older man reached his breaking point. "Touch me again and I WILL shoot you."

"Just trying to make sure you got what you need."

"Trust me – I'm fine. Sit down kid."

Nathan quickly checked both injured men, earning silent glares in the process. "Not exactly ideal patients you have there, Nathan." Chris grinned slightly. "You sure they're worth the trouble?"

"I'm used to having my patience stretched to the limit. Not the first stubborn cusses I've dealt with – and likely won't be the last."

After assuring everyone had water and whatever else was needed, Vin casually worked his way to a spot next to the outcast.

"Mind if I join you."

"If you deem your reputation can withstand such an association, you are welcome to repose in whatever location you elect."

"OK – gonna assume that was a yes." He settled himself down, smiling. Ezra didn't move his hat, or lift his head, yet Vin was certain he knew exactly where each of the others were, and who was watching them. He starred at the reticent man for a few minutes, but Ezra was far too skilled at his craft to allow himself to react to the scrutiny. Vin finally broke the silence.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"I have no objection, providing you do not protest if I choose not to answer it."

"Why'd you do it?"

Ezra felt his spine stiffen into a defensive posture, even as he made the concerted effort to keep his face neutral. He knew every ear was on them, even if all heads hadn't turned. Still speaking from under his hat, he turned on his most sincere sounding conman voice.

"Why Mr. Tanner, I should expect you have already discerned the response to that query. It was simply the exercising of a fundamental part of my basic essence. I will always, at any cost, avoid risk in favour of reward, avoid confrontation in favour of comfort. My quest for riches will always prevail over any application of responsible behaviour or, heaven forbid, respectability."

"Well, can't say as I understood all that, or for that matter that I believe it. But that wasn't really what I was asking. Don't take much figurin' to know why you left – you could almost smell the gold mine in that legend. What I was askin' was – why'd you come back?"

Chris leaned slightly toward the conversation. Truth be told, he'd wondered the same thing himself, and was more than a bit curious about the answer. A quick glance around showed he was not the only one waiting to hear the reply.

Ezra sat silently. He hadn't been expecting that question, and therefore hadn't fabricated a cavalier response.

"As I indicated Mr. Tanner, I value my life and my comfort. It did occur to me that getting on the wrong side of Mr. Larabee was definitely the way to shorten one's anticipated lifespan. Returning to correct that momentary lapse in judgment appeared to be the only viable option."

"Well, it's an answer – but not a good one. Problem is, it don't add up. You may be a lot of things Pard, but it's pretty clear that stupid ain't one of them. If you kept riding, you had to know odds were we'd all be killed. So, no chance of Chris – of any of us – coming after you."

"I could not be confident of those odds, and as I previously indicated, I do not like to leave anything to chance."

"So," Josiah entered the conversation, "you figured rather than believe that we were all going to be killed – a reasonable guess if ever there was one, it was smarter for you to ride solo back into a confrontation with over a dozen armed soldiers, led by a lunatic with a cannon? You'll forgive me for pointing out that doesn't seem like a man avoiding risk."

"Yeah." JD added. "Even if you thought you had a chance, you had to see once you got there that you were outnumbered. But you still came into the camp and took 'em on."

"A second lapse in judgement – nothing more."

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you chose to do the right thing – even if it was for the first time in your life?"

"Because, Mr. Wilmington, a Standish does NOT do the right thing. Ever. It is in our very blood, every fibre of our being to avoid the "right thing". We view it as a punishment cast on us from on high. Surely you comprehend that doing the right thing requires character. It requires a moral fortitude. It requires courage and commitment." He paused, realizing with some degree of alarm that he was all but shouting. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "Those are traits that are outside my realm." He leaned back against the tree again, replacing the hat he had dropped in the heat of the moment, hoping to once again use it to hide behind. As his hand left it, he felt it snatched away, and was more than a little surprised to see Chris Larabee staring him down.

"That really how you see it? No choice, no way out? That you really are the man you pretend to be?"

"Which man that I pretend to be? There are so many."

Vin chuckled softly. "You might be able to con us, Ezra – although I doubt it would be a good idea to try. And you undoubtedly can con poker players, and rich widows and all sorts of other folks you've taken advantage of over the years. But you see, you can't con kids. They know a fraud from a mile away. Those kids – at the village – they thought you were something special."

"I entertained them. Diverted them. Used them, as I use anyone I need to. If you trust me on nothing else, and you really shouldn't you know, you can trust me on this one thing Mr. Tanner. I have mastered using people to my advantage – whoever they may be. It is the one area where my expertise is almost unparalleled. The only person who can claim to be my superior is the one who taught me. Why you all choose to consider that there may be something more to me surpasses my comprehension."

"Don't know that there is more Standish. You may be right." Chris admitted. "But I know this – you screwed up in leaving – no doubt about it. But, you did good in coming back. Not many men I know would have been willing to face down not just the General's men, but also be willing to face the men he'd just betrayed. Counts for something. Don't know if it was the only right thing you've ever done, or ever will do, but I know it counts." He dusted of Ezra's hat before handing it back to the stunned man.

"Josiah, Buck? You guys ready to get moving?" Josiah nodded, slowly standing. Buck moved a little faster, voicing his approval. "Hell yeah – there's beer and women in Four Corners – what else do you need?"

Chris turned back to Ezra, who still sat on the ground. "You with us?"

"Indeed," he said, surprising himself with the answer. "I suppose, at least for the moment, I am."

 _ **The end (as always - for now).**_


End file.
